


Wayfare

by 1RyokoLovesCakes1, mollypaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cardverse, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RyokoLovesCakes1/pseuds/1RyokoLovesCakes1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollypaws/pseuds/mollypaws
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada & Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), France/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Germany/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

'This is it, my first meeting with all of the monarchs from the 4 Kingdoms.'

Alfred, the new King of the Kingdom of Spades, excitedly thought as he fixed his tie and combed his hair while looking at the mirror, leaving that one stubborn piece as he could not manage to get it down.

He was in his room, thinking about today as this day is special. He was going to attend his first meeting that was held at the Kingdom of Hearts, he had just been given the title of the King last week, after all. 

He had been waiting for this day, he even went far as practicing on how he will introduce himself during the meeting, he EVEN thought about making a grand entrance! Thinking about his previous actions made him chuckle.

After fixing his clothes and things that he'll bring with him, he put on his glasses then called his Jack, Yao Wang. After a few seconds, the said person knocked.

"Enter."

Alfred said and Yao opened the door. "Hey Yao, is everything ready now for my trip to the Kingdom of Hearts?" Alfred asked with both nervousness and excitement as Yao bowed at him. 

"Yes, your highness." He replied and lead the King outside. As they were standing infront of the palace, Yao then called for their carriage. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the carriage finally arrived and they both went inside and sat inside the vehicle. 

As the carriage began moving, Alfred turned to Yao and asked nervously. "Hey Yao, is my suit ok? Is my hair fine? Do I look good? What if they look down on me, after all I am probably younger compared to them." 

The King continued to ramble and ask questions, feeling anxious but anticipated at the same time. Then the ponytailed Jack cut him off with his words, 

"No your highness, you look good and you are dressed appropriately so your appearance won't be a problem." He continued, 

"And I do not think that they will look down on you nor that they will care about your age, all that matters is your choices and decisions in the meeting." He finished monotonously, assuring Alfred.

Alfred then calmed down and looked at Yao. "You know you can still call me Alfred like before right?" He frowned as he gazed at Yao straight at the eye.

"My status has nothing to do with how you address me." The blond stated. "I-" Yao attempted to reason but stopped, as if thinking what to reply. He then cleared his throat and continued, 

"You are the King now and I should address you by your formal title, as it is disrespectful to call you by your first name because your position is higher than mine." Yao finished as he looked at Alfred and the blond sighed dejectedly.

He didn't want to have some normal king-servant relationship with Yao, he wanted him to continue treating him like his friend just like in the past, an equal, when he was still just a prince. When he was still a child, they used to play together. 

And when he turned into a aeenager, Yao would help him with his violin or horseback riding. He stared at his lap quietly, silence engulfed both of them for a few seconds. 

Only the sound of the carriage wheels rolling and the horse's hooves touching the ground can be heard, but it was soon broken by Yao. 

"But if your highness orders me to do so, then I will follow it, Alfred." 

He said with a smile, as Alfred perked up at him and grinned back. The two talked about random things until they reached the Kingdom of Hearts.

As the two got off the carriage, Alfred looked at his surroundings and admired how pretty the Kingdom of Hearts looked like, even in outside! 

He then inhaled, "Well, I hope I do not embarass myself infront of everyone this day." 

He said to himself, he looked at the front of the palace and noticed the sillhoutte of a brown-haired boy at the door waving at him gleefully, which Alfred replied back with another wave. 

The boy grinned and ran up to him, smiling as he lead the two of them infront. He puffed his chest and thought, 

'No, I can do this.' he entered the Kingdom of Hearts' palace with Yao and the boy, smiling with confidence. 

* * *

The palace was lovely, Alfred mused. 

The upper walls were filled with silky red banners, the heart shape representing the Kingdom seen in the center of each banner. The windows were clear as day and the palace was clean, he even swore he saw the floor shine. 

As he continued admiring the palace, the brown haired boy by his other side, the one who greeted him infront of the palace earlier, spoke.

"You are the new King of Spades, no? My name is Feliciano Vargas, the Jack of this Kingdom!" The boy, Feliciano, introduced with enthusiasm. 

Alfred greeted back with the same level of enthusiasm, "My name is Alfred, and yes, I am the King of the Spades Kingdom! Tell me, what does the King and Queen here look like? Are they nice?" Feliciano grinned then answered. 

"Oh the King here is strict, but he is also nice! He takes care of everyone in this Kingdom well! He loves cleaning and dogs. He even has three and you can see them wander around this castle whenever you go here!" 

He chirped, continuing, "And the Queen here is also nice! He even lets me go to his library and let me read his books! They are good leaders so you'll like them for sure!" He finished, smiling cheerfully. 

They continued talking about random matters, and after a few minutes of chatting, the three of them reached the meeting room which they entered.

The chatter died down and everyone in the room looked at him, some waving and others just nodding. 

Alfred greeted back with a wave as he sat beside the Kingdom of Diamond's King, who smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Alfred! How nice to see you here, being a King now and sitting here and all!" The blond, Francis Bonnefoy, teased. 

"You didn't even attend at my coronation last week Francis!" Alfred said accusingly, pointing a finger at him. 

Francis laughed, "Well, I had other things to do, you know! I had to take care of paperwork and stuff, they are important after all, non?"

Before Alfred could make a remark, the King of Hearts, Ludwig, cleared his throat. 

"Alright, we need to start the meeting now, the chit chat can wait until the break." He said sternly, and soon the room went quiet and looked at the Hearts King, who slightly flushed with embarassment at the stares he was given. 

He then continued, "We got important matters to discuss so will will begin with the meeting now."

The meeting was dull, Alfred thought. They were discussing about how the economy is doing in their respective kingdoms, trades with other kingdoms, crime rates, the taxes, and so on. 

It was making him sleepy, Ludwig even shouted at him once while the others either snickered or straight up laughed at him, causing Ludwig to turn his head and start scolding them too for their unprofessional and childish behaviours. 

And before he knew it, the meeting was done and it was time for a break.

* * *

"It's you right? The new King of Spades? My name is Elizabeta Hedevary, the Queen of Clubs!" The woman, Elizabeta, greeted happily while her king, Ivan, went to talk to Ludwig. 

"Yeah, that's me." Alfred replied while rubbing the back of his head, he was not used to this! 

He may have been talkative all his life but this was different as he was talking to someone with a high position and even if he had the same status as her, this was still new for him. 

He mostly just talked to his maids and butlers, and Yao, Francis doesn't count as he knew him ever since he was a child because his father was close to him, before he passed away last month due to an assassination. 

He was still sad about it as he loved his father dearly, along with his mother, who also died because of natural causes. 

Everyone in the room were chatting with each other, talking about casual things while others were wandering around the Kingdom, admiring it's beauty. 

"Is your Kingdom doing well? Have you made changes for the future? What about laws, have you added some? Are your people happy with the change?" She continued asking about his Kingdom and his people, to which he answered nervously. 

After a little while though, he managed to get comfortable and even asked some questions. They continued chatting comfortably until Elizabeta asked that one particular question.

"So, who's your Queen?" She asked, curious. 

Alfred blinked, "Excuse me what?" Confused, he questioned back. 

"I said, who's the Queen of your Kingdom? Do you not have one yet? Are you still trying to find one?" Elizabeta repeated. 

"No, I don't have one and I do not think I'll need one. Atleast, not now I guess.." He said with uncertainty, thinking of it.

'A Queen huh?' he thought. 

Having a Queen is optional, you can choose to have or not have a Queen. But most of the Kingdoms have their Queen, it is actually uncommon to not have one. 

Does he even need one himself? He's not really sure. 

"Oh? So you don't need one then? A Queen would be helpful though, they can plan social gatherings, help the Jacks decorate, Queens can EVEN help the Kings in the palace when it comes to decision making for your people!" She explained, making Alfred curious. 

He had not even thought of having one until now, but does he really need a Queen? It might be nice...

But most Kingdoms just have Queens for the political perks, he has never heard of a romantic relationship between a King and a Queen before, well except for the Kingdom of Diamonds. 

Francis is practically head over heels towards Lilli, his Queen, he spent a month trying to woo her. It was kind of hard for Francis as she had an overprotective brother but in the end, he managed to make her his Queen. 

That flirt, he snorted a bit as he thought about the last part.

"So? Do you really not need a Queen for your Kingdom, Alfred?" Elizabeta asked once more, tilting her head at him. 

"And even if you think you won't need a Queen, you'll still have to find one eventually." She added

"Perhaps I'll think about it.." He answered. And finally the break was over and they continued the meeting until sundown.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was finally over. Alfred had packed his things and attempted to walk out the room when a hand on his shoulder interrupted him. 

"Privyet Alfred F. Jones, you are the new King of the Spades Kingdom, da? My Queen told me your name." A child-like voice asked right behind him. 

Alfred turned around and saw a tall blond who smiled gently at him. "Err.. Yes, yes I am." Alfred answered quite unnerved. 

He didn't know why but the way the strange man was smiling made him shudder. 

"Oh, My name is Ivan Braginski! I am the Clubs Kingdom's King, you were talking to my Queen earlier, yes?" He asked another question with the same intonation as earlier. 

How that kind of voice can come from the tall intimidating blond, Alfred will never cease to know the answer. 

"Ah, Elizabeta Hedevary right? Yes, I was talking to her earlier. Is there something wrong?" He asked, almost stuttering, almost. 

Ivan's smile became wider, which resulted in him becoming even more nervous. 

"Nyet, there is nothing wrong! I was just greeting you, you are the new King after all! I'm just having to tell you to do your best on being the King, I would hate a weak companion!" He answered, grinning. 

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, the intimidation he felt earlier disappeared. 

"Are you implying something by that?" He asked, mildly offended. 

"Oh no no, I was just wanting to tell you that there's a chance for us to be Trading Partners! Well, see you at the next meeting!" The taller man giggled as he walked past Alfred, who thought.

'Wow what a strange guy..' He then called out to Yao, who was speaking to Roderich, the Ace of the Kingdom of Diamonds.

"Let's head home now, Yao!" 

He called, and the said Jack bowed a goodbye to his companion and followed Alfred until they reached their carriage for the ride back to their respective kingdom.

After getting off his carriage with Yao and entering his palace, Alfred headed towards his room and took a bath, then changing his clothes for the night. 

While he was getting ready for his nightly slumber, certain thoughts invaded his mind.

'A Queen huh...' Alfred thought. 

There wasn't any one that caught his eye right now. Well there's that one girl though, Yao's younger sister named Mei. 

He'd see her often, whenever she visits his Jack, he had even talked to her before. She's friendly, kind, and also attractive. She basically checked the qualities of a good queen, but the only problem was she really didn't interest the blond at all.

Then there was that tanned girl, and that other girl, and the other one...

After a few hours had passed, Alfred soon got tired of thinking about the possible choices for his Kingdom's Queen. 

He could not just simply pick one! There wasn't anyone who interested him, there wasn't EVEN anyone he knew that would be a possible choice! So how would he be able to find his queen?! 

But then, Alfred realized.

"Wait, why am I even thinking about this?!" He asked himself loudly.

Why should he even think about this? There weren't even any problems with having no Queen! He can manage everything himself! But still, he couldn't just not care about it, a queen might be nice. 

There will be someone to help him with his choices, someone that can be by his side. A Queen that he'll wake up to every morning, and someone who-

"GAHHH!!! THAT ELIZABETA WOMAN IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!! WHY SHOULD I _EVEN_ NEED TO THINK ABOUT FINDING A QUEEN?! THAT THING CAN JUST WAIT IN THE FUTURE!!"

He screamed loudly, ruffling his hair with frustration, which was enough noise for Yao to come running to his room and busting the door open, asking him what was wrong.

"Your hi- I mean Alfred, what's wrong?!" 

The Jack asked hurriedly as he entered, a glint of worry in his eyes. Alfred rubbed his head and answered, 

"N-Nothing Yao, I was just thinking about something.." That caught Yao's curiosity. 

"Such as..?" 

He asked, interested, but still a bit worried about what was distracting the king. 

"Don't mind it, it's just something that Elizabeta and I talked about earlier in the meeting." He reassured to the jack. 

"Alright I'm going to sleep now, good night Yao." He finished, laying down and covering himself with a soft blanket. 

Yao hesitated a little leaving him after the screaming, but parted with him with a bow before closing the door and exiting the room. 

Despite how comfortable his bed looked, Alfred couldn't sleep that night, his mind filled with the thoughts of the conversation with Elizabeta.

* * *

Alfred's day wasn't that good either after a bad night. He couldn't sleep well that night, thinking about the Queen subject again.

And right when he finally managed to get comfortable and sleepy, before he knew it the sun was shining it's rays, peeking through the small gaps of the curtains with it's natural light reflecting on his face! 

He grumpily ate in the palace's dining room and muttered his silent curses to the Queen of the Kingdom of Clubs. Yao looked up from his plate of food. Alfred insisted that he eat with him. 

"What's troubling you Alfred? I noticed that you were thinking about something since last night." 

He questioned and Alfred pouted while shoving the fork with a stabbed piece of meat in his mouth. 

"It was about yesterday, the Kingdom of Clubs' Queen Elizabeta talked to me about something and ever since then it has been bothering me!" He answered while chewing his steak loudly, which Yao disapproved of.

"Alfred stop chewing your food like that, it's improper." 

He corrected sternly. Alfred pouted even more, but followed anyway.

"And what did you and her talk about that made you so troubled?" The Jack asked, his curiosity was transparent. 

"About choosing a Queen." He answered a bit disheartened. 

"Choosing a Queen?" Yao repeated and Alfred nodded, leaning his head on the table as he ate. 

"Yeah, she told me on how a queen by my side will be helpful and stuff, I tried thinking about it last night but I just couldn't think of a way to find one! I got interested in looking for a queen so I thought about things but I couldn't!" He complained with a whine. 

Yao slapped the arm Alfred was leaning his head on.

"Ouch!" Alfred exclaimed in pain.

  
"Eating while leaning your head on your hand is improper!" He pointed out angrily.

"Hey, I'm your king! That's not how you treat your king!!" Alfred whined in a joking manner. 

"Well you told me that your 'status had nothing to do on how you address me. '" He imitated, quoting Alfred's words before. 

The blond pouted, stopped leaning on his hand, and continued eating.

"Aiyaah, you still act like a child! You're a King now and act like one!" Yao complained as he finished eating the steak on his end and asked. 

"So, how would you find your queen then?" And before Alfred could continue complaining, he heard one of the maids coming towards him to pick up the empty plates while talking to her fellow co-worker.

"So what do you plan on giving your son this month?"

"Oh, I'm planning to buy a ball for him tomorrow! I think he'll like it, he plays with his friends after all!"

"I'm sure he'll love it, I could even come with you if you want!"

"Thanks! I appreciate it!"

"Your highness, are you done with your breakfa-"

The king stood up and shouted  
triumphantly, which startled the poor maids that headed into his table. 

He finally thought of a way to choose a Queen. 

"I know now Yao! I will hold a ball next month and I'll invite everyone from the 4 Kingdoms! I'm sure they wouldn't mind being invited to one right?" He asked cheerfully, spirits high. 

"Well, I guess it's not a bad idea-" Alfred cut him off, 

"Great! I finally found a way to find a queen now!" He grinned as he finished chewing his last piece of steak and placing his fork on the table. 

He then shared a glance at the two maids, who stared at him nervously. 

"And as for you two, both of you are now both promoted to head maids! Thanks for the idea!" He declared and headed towards his room while calling out to Yao, 

"Yao, get changed, we're going to walk around the town today to greet the people since I'm in a good mood!" Yao stood up his chair and went to his room confusedly, muttering some curses and "Aiyaah's", as he went to change. 

The two confused maids looked at each other and blinked, sharing the same thought.

'What the heck was that?'

* * *

As Alfred continued combing his hair, certain thoughts ran through his mind. 

'I wonder what kind of person I'll meet at the ball next month, will they be pretty? Handsome? Nice? Or wise and serious?' 

He kept thinking about the potential partners he will meet in the ball. 

WHAT was his type though? He didn't know himself and he just figured out that he'd find it out at the ball. 

On the other hand, he was also thinking about greeting his people, do they like him? Are they doing well on the town? Are they satisfied with Alfred's laws and protocol?

There were alot of people who cheered for him at his coronation but he can't be too sure and confident, so he was still kind of nervous.

As he finished combing through his hair, he straightened up his coat and put on his glasses. He looked at the mirror once more, smiling to himself. 

"Well, I have to greet my people now!"

He murmured happily as he skipped down the flight of stairs and went to Yao, who was still tying his hair into a neat low ponytail while waiting for him in front of the door, then the Jack looked up at Alfred. 

"Are you ready now?"

He asked, to which Alfred nodded gleefully and made his way outside the palace gates, his destination heading towards the town with Yao following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um uHHHH.... Tbh idrk what to say, I just want to tell u dudes that the chapters posted here aren't edited yet, actually they are but like, they aren't EDITED EDITED yet, like, they're still not completely done being edited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh a wholesome chapter for you dudes-?

The town was lively. Merchants were selling their produce gleefully, children were playing and running around along the streets, citizens were shopping with the diversity of stores, and some townspeople are conversing with their fellow alike. 

Alfred continued greeting everyone he passed by as he walked down the warren cobblestone path leading through the town. 

Some folks were waving back and others outright bowed when they've spotted his presence. 

He even encountered an old woman who attempted to bow in respect, but Alfred stopped her attempt because of particular reasons, like her old age, and the fact she may have back pains after that. 

Well, since she couldn't bow for him, in compensation she gave him some lollipops. To which he accepted with a kind smile on his face as he rubbed his the back of his neck in embarassment, thanking the lady. 

Alfred continued his rendezvous through the town with Yao, lollipop in his mouth. 

Though it was suddenly disturbed by a child bumping into him. 

"Ow-" 

the young lad whimpered with the sudden physical contact. 

He looked up at the stranger who he bumped into, and his eyes widen once he recognized the man. 

"I'm sorry your highness, forgive my carelessness!!" 

He quickly apologized, almost tiny teardrops where forming in his cornea. 

Alfred, who was shocked by the boy's response, crouched down and patted him on the head. 

"Err, don't worry about it. I'm fine, see?" He stood up and moved around, showing the boy that there was neither a sign of a single scratch nor speck of dirt on him.

The boy sniffled a bit, causing Alfred to get nervous that he worried the kid. So he decided to give his remaining lollipop to the boy, 

"Here, do you like lollipops?" He asked. 

The boy hesitantly accepted it, freeing it from the plastic wrapper it was surrounded with, and placing it in his mouth. 

He could see the young boy's lit up the moment the sweet candy touched his tongue. 

"Thank you your highness!!" He said, grinning with no longer a trace of the frown that was plastered on his face. 

Alfred ruffled the child's hair and then waved him goodbye as he continued his stroll. 

They stopped by at a bakery that caught his attention, his gaze focused on it. The building wasn't that large, but it wasn't considered small either, it was....

Mediocre.

Both of them welcomed themselves inside and everyone turned their eyes to him. 

A mix of reactions where spread towards the people, some surprised, some happy, but no one frowned at him, which was a good thing. 

He nervously waved at them. 

"Hello, it's a good day isn't it?" He greeted awkwardly, embarassment transparent.

The people smiled and bowed at him.   
"Your highness." Alfred was surprised, 

"T-There's no need! Really!" He stated with a stutter. He went on to the counter and asked the baker, 

"So, what's good here?" He asked, calming down. The baker's face recovered from the shock and lightened up. 

"O-Oh well your highness, I have just the perfect bread to recommend you! Just w-wait here please, it won't take long!" The baker stuttered and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the baker went back, holding a paper bag of bread loaf. 

Though the difference to a normal loaf of bread that there where certain small azul-coloured fruits visible inside the bread, which he guessed where blueberries. 

"Here! This is still hot so I think you'll like it your highness!" He said, holding out the bag. 

Alfred gratefully took it from the baker's hand and called out to Yao. "Hey Yao, can you please pay this baker? How much is it?"

The baker stuttered in shock, waving his hands quickly to reason. "N-No there's no n-need Your Highness!!! You can-" Alfred cut him off, grabbing a piece of the loaf from the paperbag, 

"No, I insist. These looks delicious and I should pay you. Just because I am the King doesn't mean I get special treatment, just treat me like your everyday costumers, got that?" He then took a bite of the loaf and his eyes widened. 

The warm bread immediately heating up the inside his mouth. He could feel the soft texture of the newly-baked loaf on his tongue, and the fruity taste of the obvious blueberries paired with a little contrast of sourness which he guesses came from a citrus fruit. 

"This tastes good! Hey, do you mind working in the palace as one of my bakers? I'll pay you fairly!" He asked gladly, amazed by the loaf.

"Hey Yao, taste this! It tastes good I swear!" 

He offered the Jack a piece, which Yao accepted and took a bite. 

"Aiyaah! This is tasty! You're right!" He complimented, which resulted in the baker crying and falling on his knees. 

"Y-Your highness... I've never- I've never met someone as kind as you... I would accept your offer!" He sobbed and began crawling to Alfred, who was startled by the sudden act. 

"You- you don't need to do that, really! Now stand up!" He said, still shocked. 

The baker followed his orders, sniffling. Alfred smiled, "Well, just go to the palace and tell the guards that I sent you there to bake for me!" He stated as he patted the baker's shoulder.

After a few moments, he then bid goodbye at the baker who was getting ready to go to the palace.

* * *

Alfred and Yao continued their stroll, reaching the heart of the town. 

They spotted two men, one was holding a bag and seemed to be blind and the other was looking around suspiciously, then the next thing he knew the suspicious man suddenly grabbed the poor disabled fellow's bag and made a run, pushing anyone who got in his way. 

It made Alfred's blood boil, how dare that man do a deed as terrible as that?! 

He chased the thief for a short time, as he was faster than the man, he soon caught up with the distance and finally pinned him down. 

"You bastard!" Alfred shouted angrily as the man he pinned winced, attracting looks from passer-bys. 

The snatcher looked at Alfred with enlarged eyes. "Y-your h-" Alfred cut him off harshly. 

"How could you." He demanded, glaring at the criminal who gulped. 

"I-I was-" 

Before the guilty man could explain, the guards who where stationed at the town went and took the thief. 

"Your highness, this man had been causing trouble here since a few days ago, we're sorry about this." One of the guards spoke up and Alfred nodded at them before glaring at the man again. 

"Look, I don't know what the reason for this is but I'm sure this isn't an excuse for you to cause trouble and steal a bag from a blind man." He spat, then continued.

"People like you disgust me." 

He then took the bag from the snatcher and let the guards send him to prison. 

He turned to the blind man, who managed to follow them with the guidance of Yao, and returned his bag. 

"Here, this is yours right? I'm sorry that the man did that horrible thing to you. Don't worry, people like him are on prison now." He smiled with pity at the blind man. 

The man then touched, trying to feel Alfred's face, speaking. 

"Yo-your highness, you're so nice... Is there something I could do for you..? I will do anything for you!" He asked, his voice cracking a bit. 

Alfred allowed the man touch his face and asked, 

"Well, what can you do?" 

The man brightened up, 

"Your Highness I could do math! I've always loved the subject before I turned blind and homeless, I was always on the top of the class when it came to mathematics!" He answered. 

"Then, good luck at the palace as you now have a job as one of my finance treasurer." Alfred declared, the blind man then hugged him. 

"Thank you, thank you, your highness! You truly are godsent!" He chanted repeatedly, Alfred hugged back and patted the man's back comfortingly. 

After a few minutes of hugging and comforting the blind man, he waved a goodbye at the blind man and ordered Yao to take him at the palace. 

He continued walking, now alone.

* * *

He reached the large dock, walking by the side of the sea as he saw some lively fishermen, and seamen working hard and either collecting or trading many kinds fishes for money. 

He was greeted by alot of fishermen and as return, he greeted them back. 

He even helped some of them carry their buckets and fishing nets, they apologized at him for making his clothes dirtied but he told them that it was fine and there's no need to apologize, as he was the one who insisted to help them after all. 

He continued wandering around and helping those who he thought looked like they needed a hand. 

He even talked to some fishermen, asking them if their working lives were hard and other ideas. They always replied the same answer, accompanied by the same enthusiastic tone, 

"It looks hard, and yes it's hard! But it's fun at the same time so we don't mind!" Were most of their answers. 

He waved at them and continued walking around the dock, his thoughts invaded by that one certain topic again.

'I wonder how I will meet my Queen, will I make a fool of myself infront of them? Would I get close to them? Would they be someone I know? What will they even think of me, will they not like me?' 

His mind keep generating questions, soon filling his conciousness while looking around, clearly distracted by those certain thoughts in his mind.

As Alfred was in his own little world, thinking about the ball that's scheduled next month and the potential Queen he was worried about, a blond boy, not much older than he was, suddenly bumped into him, dropping the bucket of newly-caught fish he was carrying which resulted in it falling back to the water where it once it belonged. 

"Ahhh! You stupid git, what did you do?!"

The boy with emerald eyes and the unusually thick eyebrows shouted at him angrily, furious at the fact that his caught prey came back to the sea and escaped him. 

Before Alfred could say anything, or even have a thought of what he was gonna say, he could feel the impact of the slimy fish hitting his face.


	4. Chapter 4

???'s POV

There are two things happening to me right now. The first one is how my back is aching, and the second one is the fact that I just bumped into someone.

I took a glance at the bucket I was carrying, only for the news that the fishes inside it were either scattered on the floor, or had escaped and jumped back into it's original habitat. Well great, now that's three things happening.

What a bloody fantastic day! and those were large catches too, I could've earned more money than usual with those produce! I looked at the man who bumped me and shouted at him furious

"You stupid git! What did you do?!" And in the daze of my anger I threw a fish at him in retaliation.

I stood up and crossed my arms, who was this guy seriously?! Having the nerve to bump into me and making all my fish escape.

"Ow- What was that for?!" He asked, confusion and annoyance in his voice.

"Well, that's payback for making all my fish escape, all of it where large too!" He blinked in shock, then procceeded to yell back the following words with an accusing pointed finger. 

"That's not a good reason to throw a fish on me, you're crazy!!" Well, he had a point. But there's no way in hell I would admit that! My eyes rolled at him, "You'll live." I replied, putting hands on my hips, then I looked at the scattered fish that were countable, some of them were back at the ocean.

"Now what will I do with those fish.." I muttered, he looked at me and replied. "You may have thrown a fish at me-" "You deserved it." "-but since I'm in a good mood I'll let it slip for now, okay?" He then looked at the single fish. Yes, one single fish. The last fish flopping on the wooden dock.

"How much is it? I'll pay for it, I was distracted after all so I didn't see you, I apologize for that." He asked me. I stared at him for a few seconds then redirected my gaze, "No, it's fine. I'll just fish for better ones again." I replied.

But the man just picked up the bucket and said, "In that case, then I'll help you. C'mon, where do you do the fishing? Let's go there!". I snorted, "You don't even have a fishing rod, how will you even fish? I say let's go to my friend Vladimir first. He sells and rents fishing rods, and despite all those debris on your clothes, they look quite elegant so I'm guessing you're an aristocrat? You can buy one yourself." I remarked with a smirk as he pouted and dusted his clothes, allowing myself to lead the way.   
  


* * *

  
Why was everyone staring at us? I didn't know and I couldn't care less as I was busy talking to this bloody moron beside me.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name! My name's Alfred, what's yours?" He introduced himself to me during the walk, "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." I answered.

He beamed at me and we started talking about a variety, such as our favorite color, what type of cuisine we preferred, and other stuff. Honestly, we just conversed about useless things about ourselves like a pair of children first time meeting eachother in a daycare.

I still didn't know why people were staring at us, specifically me. What, is it because I'm with someone with a high status? We finally managed to reach my friend's store after a minutes journey.

As we went inside, I waved to Vlad, who looked at me with such a shocking expression I have never seen on him.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked as I walked up to him and he stayed in his position like a statue.

Seriously, what's wrong with me today?! Is it that shocking that I have some rich bloke beside me?

"Vlad, as interesting your fang is, please have some manners and close your bloody mouth."I deadpanned and he finally moved and wiped the saliva that was slowly dripping from his chin, thank goodness!

He stiffly walked up to me, still in shock, and grabbed my shoulder,

"Woah Arthur, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!" He questioned, now violently shaking me. I took a glance the blond behind me and replied simply,

"Oh, this stupid wanker bumped me-" "Hey it was an accident ok?" "-and made my fishes escape. This bloody git, well since I didn't want to accept his payment, he just told me that he'd help me get more fishes so we're here to get another rod for him." Vlad's face, if it was even possible, looked even more surprised, and possibly terrified.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you even insult the King, **_Infront_** ** _of him nonetheless_**?!" I blinked, wait what? Since when?

"What? No I didn't, where did the King part come from? We were just talking about how this idiotic twat I'm with needs a rod." I asked, still confused. In absolute dread, Vlad placed his palm over his face.

"I thought you were kidding, you really DIDN'T attened the King's coronation after all!!" Now I was even more questioning,

"Well, I just told you last week before the coronation that I don't have any plans to attend right? Because I wanted to fish that day.." I stumbled upon my words slowly. What even was the connection between the King and getting a rod for the idiot behind my back?!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh..

 **Shit**.  
  


Alfred's POV

Well, I guess he finally found out.

I saw Arthur's whole body freeze, with his expression a mix of shock and embarassment.

He quickly turned to me in an instant and started to repeatedly bow infront of me, begging for forgiveness. Man, it was fun earlier before he realized that I was a King. A subtle frown marked my face.

"No, don't do that, it's okay alright? I actually didn't mind you insulting and calling me funny names. Just continue doing that! I really don't mind, not at all!" He stopped bowing once he heard my words, made eye contact, and said possibly in the tiniest voice I ever heard full of relief and said,

"....Really..?"

I stared at him, thinking of what to say. Then, I smirked and narrowed my eyes on him.

"Actually, I did mind. That was just disrespectful! How dare you insult me?!" I shouted at him, feigning anger. "I could get you publicly executed, you know?!" I continued, trying to hide my laughter.

Really, he looked like I was about to persecute his family.

Arthur's friend, Vladimir was it, freaked out and told him to apologize this instant and ofcourse Arthur, who looked absolutely terrified, immediately continued bowing and kept spouting apologies.

I couldn't take it anymore, this was all too amusing, so I laughed.

3rd Person's POV

As Alfred laughed, Arthur stopped apologizing and stared at him. The King had a good laugh for a few minutes until he stopped, taking off his glass for a moment and rubbing his eyes from the moment. Then he put it back on again and knelt down on Arthur.

"Pfft- I was just kidding! You looked so funny while apologizing and bowing your head repeatedly. I really didn't mind it." He chuckled. Arthur's body went rigid for a few moments, and slapped Alfred.

The one simple slap soon turned into several consecutive punches, still directed at Alfred, whining.

"THAT WASN'T VERY NICE OF YOU, YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!!" He took no mind of what Alfred said and continued the punching, now adding a few extra kicks in there.

"I'm sorry!!! I'm sorryyy ok!!!" Alfred shouted while he was being attacked and Vladimir tried to get Arthur to stop, but he still kept going at it.

A few minutes of the punching, kicking, and shouting curses, the emerald eyed boy finally calmed down from his momentum and cleared his throat.

"So Vlad, can he rent a rod?" He asked, still glaring at Alfred, who raised his hands, as if afraid that Arthur will attack him again. And Vlad, who was still terrified, hurried to get a rod.

"Alright Your Highness, is this rod good for you? Or do you want another one?" Arthur asked, they were picking the options that Vladimir had.

"Well, this is fine! We'll take this please!" Alfred answered and took the rod. "Okay, now that we're all set, pay it now." Arthur told him, Alfred then smiled nervously. "Come on, hurry up! We don't have all day your highness!!" He demanded, Alfred then spoke.

* * *

"Bollocks! Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have money?! Honestly, you're a King with all the riches and you can't even afford one bloody rod!"

Arthur shouted angrily as he and Alfred went back to the dock.

Apparently, Alfred didn't have money as Yao took it with him, and the Jack was currently at the Palace right now dealing with the blind man.

"You're lucky that Vlad was generous enough to let you borrow the rod without making you pay! Hurry up, you're only holding a bucket! It doesn't even have anything inside it because you made the fishes escape!!" Arthur ranted, and Alfred ran to catch up to him.

"You're still mad about that? I said I'm sorry ok!" He apologized and pouted.

'This guy doesn't respect me at all!' Arthur's eyebrows twitched in frustration, "I can hear you, your highness! And you said you didn't mind it, right? So endure it!" He said as they reached Arthur's boat. 

"Did I say that out loud?" Alfred asked, taking Arthur's hand as he entered the boat and sat.

"No you didn't, It's just that I can _read minds,_ your highness." Arthur said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, get ready! We're going to go somewhere... There!" He pointed at a direction and started the boat.

He then gave Alfred the rod they borrowed,

"I hope you know how to do fishing your highness! I want all those fishes back!"   
He said as they sailed to the deeper parts of the ocean, their small trip was filled with chatter and Arthur complaining about his lost fish throughout the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: ok I just wanna express my anxiety and panic and nervousness whenever I post chapters here. Idk man I just get embarrassed whenever I read the chapters like aaAaaaaAAAAAAA--

**Author's Note:**

> Author:
> 
> Hi dudes, so like, this fanfiction still has no official title and no summary yet and like, we're still struggling to create one for this fanfic. Also, the chapters that are gonna be posted here every week may still not be completely done and may still be under editing by my co-creator. That's all, please enjoy this fanfic we made :))
> 
> Co-creator:
> 
> you bitch reading this listen up this fic aint finish with no official title and no summary so click off the fucking page if ur an impatient pussy
> 
> ( Co creator is just joking LMFAO )


End file.
